As per a recent analysis reports, 60-80% of network outages are due to incorrect configuration changes of network devices. Also, with the increasing scale and complexity of the network in an enterprise, maintaining secure configurations or compliance management of the network devices by way of firewalls, switches and routers has become a challenge. Further, an enterprise with a multi-vendor multi-product scenario maintaining security compliance has become tougher. To overcome these scenarios, the enterprises use expertise of auditors for interpreting human errors and right skills professionals in managing the configurations.
Presently, the available solutions for compliance management of configuration changes on the network devices have at least one drawback such as, but not limited to, detecting the policy violations in real-time; complete coverage irrespective of number, make and model of a device; maintaining devices anytime audit-ready, maintaining secure configurations all time; monitoring continuously a policy violation and unauthorized changes, providing recommendation to fix a policy violation automatically and uniform application of security policy for all the network devices without having to rely on individual skills.
Hence, there exists a need to have a mechanism for managing compliance of one or more network devices in real time.